


Childish Wonders

by Snail_Pail



Series: Lost Witchling AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amity and luz causing chaos, Drabble, Fluff, Lumity, Luz and Amity are 8, No beta reader, We Die Like Men, camilia is a good parent, camilia loves them both, fostering, lost withling au, they're joined at the hip, wholesome family dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Pail/pseuds/Snail_Pail
Summary: Camilia spends some quality time with Luz and Amity; The eight year olds can be a handful sometimes, but it's nothing Camilia can't handle.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: Lost Witchling AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954078
Comments: 12
Kudos: 307





	Childish Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beans! Thank you for reading this drabble!!  
> If you want to learn more about this AU, you can find it here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793802/chapters/65363917

____

Camilia smiled, sitting down on the couch as she watched the two girls sitting on the floor banter back and forth. It was getting late, and the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof could faintly be heard.

“No wait! I wanna do the Hecate voice this time Ami! You did it last night.” Her daughter Luz grumbled, cheeks puffed out and eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the other girl who sat across from her.

“Yeah, but I’m better at doing Hecate! You can do Azura, you’re gooder at that!” Said girl, Amity spoke. Her light brown hair was somewhat messy, mainly from the two of them playing outside a few hours prior before it started raining.

About a year ago her seven year old daughter had come home, another child around the same age in tow. Luz had been so happy, dark hazel eyes wide with excitement as she haphazardly rambled to Camilia about something to do with magic. Imagine the older women’s surprise when the girl Luz had brought home created a ball of shining light out of thin air. Her whole world had been blown out of proportion.

Fast forward and Camilia had ended up welcoming the girl into her home, learning that her name was Amity Blight, and that she couldn’t find a way back to her ‘realm’; and by default, her parents. Things were quite rocky in the beginning, having to worry about the girls ears, and trying to forge paperwork so it didn’t seem like she just randomly appeared out of thin air. But after a few weeks- Maybe even a few months, things had become relatively normal. They had come up with the excuse that Amity's ears had to do with a birth deformity, which left little room for questions since not many people felt comfortable asking about things like that, in fear of coming off as rude.

The girl would stay with the two of them until a way for her to return home was found, if they could figure out how to get her home. Camilia had done extensive research of the topics of anything that could be related to finding the young girl a way home. From books on myths and fantasy to even urban legends, yet Camilia hadn’t found a single thing that could help them in her months of research.

That’s alright though, they could worry about that later. For now, things were perfectly fine as they were, and the two girls in Camilia’s care seemed quite happy anyway. The two of them were now eight years old, and were practically joined at the hip.

“Well girls, if you can’t decide, I could always read it to you instead.” Camilia spoke up patiently, causing the two children to turn their attention to her, both smiling as Luz gasped.

“¡SÍ sí mami! You do the best voices!” Luz was quick to stand up, her dark curls bouncing slightly as she whirled around and grabbed the pale witchling’s hand, tugging Amity with her as she made her way over to the couch. Amity didn’t complain, equally excited as she held the book ‘The Good Witch Azura, Book One’ tightly in her other hand. Camilia scooched over slightly to let the both of them pull themselves onto the couch, Luz taking a seat to the right of her mother and Amity to the left. As they all got themselves situated Amity handed Camilia the book, the older latina grasping it and flipping it to the dog eared page.

“Girls, next time you should really use a bookmark..” She mumbled, unfolding the corner of the page and scanning the top few sentences. She received a quiet ‘Lo siento’ from both children before she began to read.

“Azura walked through the dark forest, the only source of light being the small bugs that resembled fireflies..”

“This is my favourite part!” She heard Luz whisper, causing a quiet giggle from Amity.

“Everything’s your favourite part Luz!” Amity cheekily retorted, causing the young latina to gasp.

“That’s because it’s all so good Ami!” She replied in mock hurt, Camilia glancing over at the girl as she stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry at the witchling.

“Alright alright, hush now cariños. Now, where was I…” Camilia spoke up, shushing the two of them as she began to read. The two of them quieted down, sending cheeky looks towards the other. As the older woman continued through the book, there was little interruption as the young girls were enraptured with the story, no matter how many times they had read it before.

After about an hour of storytelling and adventure(Along with a handful of giggles), Camilia decided that it was time for Luz and Amity to head to bed. Closing the book, she was quick to receive a round of sad ‘Awws’. 

“Come on girls, It’s getting pretty late. We can finish the book another night, alright?” 

“But you were getting to the part where Azure meets Hecate! The best rivals ever in the history of ever!” Luz responded, puckering her lip and staring at her mother with puppy dog eyes, Amity quickly nodding in agreement.

“Well, then that means you’ll have something to look forward to tomorrow. The sooner you both fall asleep the sooner we can read the book. Now come on, up up.” Camilia left no room for arguing as she got up, turning around and holding her arms out, Luz and Amity standing so she could pick the two of them up. With a small huff she situated both girls on either side of her hip, using either arm to keep them from falling. By now this was routine, she would carry them up to the second floor so they could get dressed and brush their teeth every night.

It only took around fifteen minutes for the two girls to brush their teeth and put on their pajamas, Amity sticking her tongue out at the taste of the tooth paste, still not used to the cold sensation it left in her mouth. They were now in the bedroom that the young ones shared, Amity clad in a pale blue nightgown that had the words ‘Goodnight Moon’ in navy bold lettering embroidered onto it; While Luz wore a pink and white silky button-up shirt with pajama pants to match. 

“Dios mío, what antics did the two of you get into?” Camilia asked as she tugged a brush through Amity’s hair, trying not to yank too hard as she tried to wrangle a rat. “It’s like a rat’s nest took over your hair!” She sat on the girl’s bed while the witchling sat on folded knees in front of her on the floor.

“We were playing dragons-” Amity began, only for Luz to jump in.

“And Amity casted a light spell at me! It was so fun mami, you should have been there! I fell into a bush!” Luz stood in front of the two, jumping up and down in anticipation and excitement as she recited what had happened.

“I swear you two are a chaotic duo, oh but I love you both anyway cariños..” The older latina mumbled fondly, reaching over with her empty hand and squishing one of Luz’s cheeks. She was quick to swat her mom’s hand away from her face, a series of giggles coming from both of the younger girls.

“Mami!” Luz squealed loudly, quick to turn on her heel and rush over and jump onto her bed before Camilia could do anything else.

“Luz! I thought you said you weren’t afraid of anything! If you’re afraid of Cami then you’re a liar!” Amity accused as Camilia went back to brushing through her hair. This caused Luz to suddenly bolt upright and onto her knees, puffing her chest out indignantly.

“Of course I’m not scared of Mami! She just surprised me, that’s all! I’m as fearless as Azura! You’re the scaredy cat Ami!” 

“You’re the one with the kitty stuffed animals!”

Before the two girls could continue arguing, Camilia reached over to her side and put the brush onto Amity’s nightstand. Then, she slowly stood up and scooped the witchling up; Receiving a surprised squeal in return.

“ Now now girls, calm down please. It’s time for bed, you both can continue your debate tomorrow. Even fearless adventurers need sleep, you aren’t afraid to sleep are you cariño?” She asked as she set Amity onto the bed, tucking her under the covers gently and booping her nose.

As she turned towards Luz’s bed, the smaller girl was quick to respond.

“Of course not mami! I’m not afraid of sleep, I love sleep! I’m your fearless champion!” She replied quickly, scurrying to cover herself up with her blankets as her mother kneeled down beside her bed.

“Oh of course you are Luz, you both are. You’re both brave little warriors. And little warriors need their rest, ok?” She spoke softly, leaning over and giving Luz a kiss on the forehead.

“Yes ma'am!” Amity squeaked, a long yawn following right after. Camilia chuckled, standing up and making her way towards the bedroom door, stopping to turn on their nightlight and shut off the overhead lamp.

“Te quiero. Buenas noches mi cariños..” She spoke softly, slowly making her way out of the room as she heard a quiet ‘Te quiero mami’ and ‘Buenas noches Cami’ in return. With a soft smile on her face, she slowly closed the door.

As she made her way down the hall she could still hear the girl’s hushed voices and giggling, before one of them shushed the other and they went silent. The woman chuckled to herself, a warmth blossoming in her chest as she made her way downstairs.

Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd totally appreciate it if you left feedback or thoughts about this writing! I had so much fun writing this.


End file.
